The Sinking Sand Incident
by Vitani825
Summary: This is a different outcome of the Sinking Sand scene in The Great Valley Adventure. I had this idea floating around in my head for ages; so, I decided to post it.


The Sinking Sand Incident

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This story focuses on the main five characters. I felt like Littlefoot and the gang wasn't punished when they went to the Sinking Sand in the second movie. I decided to make Cera and Topsy the heroes in this.**

Littlefoot and the gang were sitting around with nothing to do. They had played all their regular games like Hide and Seek, Pointy Seed Bowling and Toss the Seed.

"I am so bored," Cera complained.

Spike began to yawn; he was also bored.

"Wanna play tag?" Petrie asked.

"What? So we can lose to you since when you use your wings so you can stay out of range? No way," Cera sneered.

Spike groaned; he hated seeing his friends fighting. Moments later, Ducky had a suggestion.

"Wanna play Sharptooth Attack? We could go to the Sheltering Grass," Ducky suggested.

Cera rolled her eyes.

"Count me out! I do not want to be the Sharptooth," Cera said, as she left.

"Party pooper," Petrie retorted.

The rest of the gang headed over to the Sheltering Grass; unfortunately for them, they would have to cross the Sinking Sand.

"Maybe we should play somewhere else; Grandma and Grandpa told me about this place; once you sink, you can't come out," Littlefoot explained.

Meanwhile, Cera wandered around the Great Valley. She came across her dad who was relaxing under the bright circle.

"Hey Dad," Cera said.

Topsy turned his head and spotted his daughter coming up to see him.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Topsy asked.

"I was not about to be the Sharptooth when they decided to play Sharptooth Attack; I'm always the Sharptooth," Cera answered.

Topsy chuckled.

"At first, Petrie suggested Tag; but, he has a tendency to cheat because he flies around to avoid being tagged," Cera added.

Back at the Sinking Sand, Littlefoot and the others were thinking of how to get across.

"Let's jump from rock to rock," Petrie suggested.

"You can just fly across," Ducky claimed.

"You right, Ducky," Petrie stated.

Littlefoot decided to try jumping on the rock closest to the edge. He made it easily.

"Come on, guys; you can make it," Littlefoot urged them on.

Suddenly, he slipped and fell in.

"Ahhhhhhhh! HELP ME! I CAN'T GET OUT!" Littlefoot shouted.

He started going under; but managed to lift his head up. The others tried to save him. They all started yelling for help after they all fell in.

Meanwhile at the Feeding Grounds, Cera and Topsy heard a yell for help.

"Dad! The others are in trouble, let's go," Cera exclaimed.

Once they got to the Sinking Sand, they saw that Littlefoot was trying not to sink. Topsy made his way over to one of the rocks and pulled Littlefoot out with his mouth. Ducky and Petrie were holding onto Littlefoot's neck while Spike grabbed his tail. Topsy set them on the ground moments later. They all coughed hard since their heads were partially under the Sinking Sand.

"Are you okay?" Topsy asked.

Littlefoot and the others nodded.

"Thanks for saving us," Littlefoot said.

Topsy nodded.

"I couldn't let you children die so young; but, you'll be in so much trouble when I tell the other grown ups what happened," Topsy added.

They all hung their heads in shame.

"Yes, sir," Littlefoot said, glumly.

Once they all got to the Rock Circle, Topsy told Grandma and Grandpa Longneck about what happened at the Sinking Sand. They didn't always show anger; but, when they did, it even made Topsy nervous. Ducky decided to confess something.

"It was partly my fault; I suggested we play Sharptooth Attack in the Sheltering Grass," Ducky confessed.

Ariel, Ducky and Spike's mom came up to confront them.

"Ducky; what you did just now was very brave; but, you did disobey me by going to the Sinking Sand in the first place; you will have to be punished," Ariel said.

"Yes Mama," Ducky said.

Soon enough, Ducky and Spike followed their mom back to their nest. Moments later, Petrie was confronted by his own mom.

"Petrie; you disobeyed me; the Sinking Sand is dangerous," Tori scolded.

"Me know, Mom," Petrie said.

"As punishment for your disobedience, you cannot play with your friends for a few days," Tori said.

"Yes, Mom," Petrie stated.

Soon enough, Petrie and his mom flew back to their nest. Then, Littlefoot was confronted by his grandparents. However, they decided to wait until they were at home before lecturing him. Once they were back home, Littlefoot waited for the dreaded lecture to start.

"Littlefoot! We are very angry with you! Not only did you disobey us; you could have been killed; we don't want to lose you," Grandpa scolded.

"And, we thought you had a better sense of judgement than to try and cross the Sinking Sand without a grown up supervising you," Grandma added.

Littlefoot was getting tense; he wasn't used to his grandparents being so angry.

"I'm sorry; I won't do it again," Littlefoot pleaded.

"We know you won't do it again; and I'm afraid sorry isn't going to cut it; no playing with your friends until further notice; someone will escort you for when you get thirsty or when you need to relieve yourself," Grandpa said.

"Okay, fine! But, when you do; could you please look away? I can't go when you are watching me," Littlefoot pleaded.

"Fair enough, Littlefoot; I'm the same way," Grandpa admitted.

"Me too," Grandma added.

Littlefoot nodded.

His punishment may seem cruel and unusual; but, he needed to learn his lesson. It would be a long time before he would earn their trust back.


End file.
